danbrownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ObiDanKenobi5
Welcome Welcome to the Dan Brown wiki! Thanks for If you have questions or need help with anything, please leave a message on my talk page. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Also, check out the FAQ; it has lots of helpful information. We're glad you're here! -- Wendy (talk) 02:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Design You can work on an alternate skin by editing User:ObiDanKenobi5/monaco.css directly. You will be able to see what you've done but nobody else will. When you are happy with it, let me know and I can copy it to my own area and check it out; if it looks good we'll be happy to put it into place for the wiki as a whole, or else work with you to twiddle it as needed. A new skin has been on my to-do list, but I just haven't gotten there yet :). As for a favicon, once again, just upload the image you want to use and I can make it the favicon. Having said all that, what I think this wiki most desperately needs is what you've been doing -- an overhaul of what content there is and lots of new content... The entertainment team had been hoping we could improve it before the upcoming movie in just those ways. -- Wendy (talk) 02:55, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- the new skin looks really nice -- you did a great job! A couple of little things; the "Request a wiki" link is getting lost and should be white, and also the words "Featured Wikis" seem to have been lost at the bottom of the page (or are under ads.... I'm not sure). I'll have to show the skin to my team and see what they say, but it gets my vote :). :The new main page is definitely a step up and I love the font you used for the titles! However the page will need to have a standard "two-column" design intended to accomodate ads. That means the right-hand column is 300px wide and the left is the rest. It also means the top banner would have to be only across one column. I'm not sure how your right hand column will work at 300px wide so it might mean re-organizing things a bit, but at least you are starting from two columns :). There are examples of the new tags to create the columns on wikis like Muppet and Marvel Movies; or I can convert it if you want. You are welcome to edit the main page directly -- I have unlocked it (I hadn't noticed it was protected before). :In terms of adoption, you will have to follow the standard guidelines here and then ask on that page. Basically you would need to be editing for 2 weeks and create 20 new content pages, and welcome anyone else who stopped by etc. I think it's great you want to adopt this wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 01:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sure -- I'm happy to redo the main page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::I thought it looked nice too, but it was too wide to leave it on the right, so I put it on the left :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::By the way -- I personally hate the "pedia" thing; could you remake the first banner to read "Dan Brown Wiki"?? Also, do you think we could improve the logo a little or did you like that? I find it hard to read quickly. -- Wendy (talk) 01:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::ANd yes, the main page definitely still needs some work, but this is a good start. Usually we add lots of images; maybe the promo poster for the new movie and/or new book cover at the full-width of the left column for example. We can also add a little welcome blurb under the first banner that just says "Welcome to the Dan Brown Wiki, that anyone can edit" type stuff.... beyond that I'm not sure -- if you've seen something on another wiki you like we can definitely recreate it! -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Aside from the pedia and the difficulty reading it, I don't dislike the logo; I'm just not in love with it against the cool banner image you have; it's a bit cluttered. That said, maybe if you picked out the "Dan Brown" part in blue? It doesn't really have to say wiki or pedia at all..... -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Publicity The best thing you can do for small wikis is to make links to them on other fansites and fanforums. Tell other fans about them basically. If some other site has a "link exchange" area, sign up! Submit links to places like imdb.com and tv.com or wherever you can. You can also add the links to the Entertainment Hub, and create a "has a wiki" page there for them. And, what nobody ever wants to hear, try building more content. The more content a wiki has the more likely it is to be found and the more likely people are to stick around. -- Wendy (talk) 03:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC)